fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu (No Verse)
Summary Amaterasu is an Original Character created by Xeon9874. Amaterasu is the legendary, strongest and most powerful character in this existence, she is Ultimate Goddess of Miracle, and it described as "Supreme Archetype", all other things that exist simply being facets of her, True Amaterasu is viewed as the 1st most powerful of the Transcendent Goddess. Amaterasu is the most powerful character in this existence, she is "Ultimate Goddess of Miracle" and "Great Witch", which self claimed by most gods in this existence, and it described as "Supreme Archetype", all other things that exist simply being facets of her, Amaterasu is viewed as the 1st most powerful of the Transcendent Goddess. She has a very amazing power that no one has ever heard. She is very good and always calm without ever being scared. She will defeat anyone who being evil due it will make her get really angry and feeling bad something or that will change her mind sometimes. Currently, she is helping some deities and mostly good people for enjoy her moments, she really wanna visit some their verse to explore more. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | High 3-A | 2-B | 2-A | High 2-A | 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A | High 1-A to 0''' '''Name: Amaterasu/Ammy-Chan | The Beyond One/The All-In-One/The One Above All/True Amaterasu Origin: No Verse Gender: Female Age: 14 - 15 years old Classification: Ultimate Goddess of Miracle/Great Witch/Beauty/Cosmic Entity/Embodiment of Magic and Hope | Transcendent Goddess/Transcendent Deity/Supreme Archetype/Supreme Magical Girl/Embodiment of Everything Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Nigh Omniscience, Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Incorporeal, Telepathy, Magic Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1,3 and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Existence, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Flight, Law Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Transduality | Beyond Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Questionable Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level (Able to destroy countless galaxies. Has completely destroyed half the universe.) | High Universe Level (Said to casually destroy the infinite universe size with her 4-D power. Infinitely superior to infinite amounts of High 3-A beings / gods, who are themselves has infinite 3-D powers.) | Multiverse Level (Accidentally created a multiverse, which contains an googolplex amounts of parallel universes. Shock the entire multiverse, which contains innumerable amount of alternate timelines. Casually destroyed a multiverse, which contains countless realities.) | Multiverse Level+ (infinitely superior to infinite amounts of 2-A beings / gods capable of destroying / controlling / creating / reshaping entire multiverse, which contains infinite 4-D universes.) | High Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely superior to infinite amounts of High 2-A beings / gods capable of destroying / creating / controlling / reshaping 5-D spaces and 5-D timelines.) | Hyperverse Level (Casually shock the entire hyperdimensional space, which encompasses countless-D. Created the entire infinite multiverse, which contains an innumerable amount of dimensions.) | High Hyperverse Level (Infinitely superior to infinite amounts of High 1-B beings capable of controlling infinite-D spaces / realms. Transcends the infinite amounts of High 1-B beings / structures.) | Outerverse Level (Infinitely transcends the infinite hierarchy of 1-A gods, who are themselves was beyond all concepts of space and time, just like how they view 3-D humanity / reality as fiction. Infinitely beyond the El Elyon, who was infinitely transcends the infinite hierarchy of 1-A beings, just like how they view 3-D reality / humanity as fiction. Infinitely beyond the Alaya, who has uncountably infinite amounts of outerversal realm and Alaya viewing all of them as fiction. Infinitely transcend the Metaverse, which is an 1-A structure that exists far beyond-dimensional space. Created an infinite amounts of 1-A realms, which transcends the infinite amounts of 1-A beings that same way they beyond-dimensional space.) | High Outerverse Level to Absolute Abstraction (Boundlessness and infinitely transcended everything else within her entire verse and freed from all restrictions, even causal / life / death / dualism / non-dualism and meaning, transcending absolute infinite. Even the weakest of 1-A god is already encompass beyond-dimensional space is only infinitesimally-small fragment of it. Such as omnipotent rock lift / omnipotent paradox doesn't apply to her at all, no matter what if she can do everything / anything. Can destroy / create all of creation / existence if she wanted to. No one in all of existence / creation can dare truly fight / challenge her at all.) Speed: Infinite | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic | Infinite | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | High Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal | High Outerversal to Absolute Abstraction Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level (Able to surviving destruction from countless galaxies) | High Universe Level | Multiverse Level | Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level+ | Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level | Outerverse Level | High Outerverse Level to Absolute Abstraction Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Irrelevant | Irrelevant to Absolute Abstraction Standard Equipment: None notable | Magic staff Intelligence: Acts Gifted. Her acts are very smart, resourceful and vastly adaptable, Supergenius in Reality. As she is "Great Witch", she should possess a limitless IQ, has study absolutely everything and capable to knowing all languages. Can predict in the past, future and events very accurately. Can even knows what her opponents will think and do before they do it. Capable to smarter than all NASA supercomputers, she has even outsmarted all other gods in this existence, Nigh-Omniscient in Seriously. When she was seriously, she will has completely knows nearly everything within entire infinite multiverse | Omniscient. Was started she has completely knows everything, becoming "all-knowing". Therefore, all knowledge is part of her. She has capable to also shown to be able to bestow this omniscience to these people / god are really worthy to her. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Beginning of Series | Restricted | Unestricted | Base | Super Amaterasu | Mega Amaterasu | Holy Amaterasu | True Amaterasu Respect Threads Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscience Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresence Category:Omniscience